


Lay On Hands

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BDSM elements, F/F, Massage, Temperature Play, Wax Play, not 100 percent canon compliant but I dont give a shit, references to background pairings, some real fluffy sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy agrees to try something the Olivia enjoys.





	Lay On Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day three was temperature play, and I thought I'd try out some roxlivia (for the like three people who like this ship, I hope you like it, and thank you MHMoony for letting me play with our daughter). This is this first explicit piece of femslash I've ever written, although it's honestly more sensual than it is sexual.
> 
> As usual, I can't title for shit. Enjoy!

Roxy startled when an alert flashed across her glasses, interrupting her focus on the obstacle course improvements she and Eggsy were testing for Merlin. She faltered momentarily as she read the message, giving Eggsy just enough time to fly past her with a crow of triumph. She kicked herself back into gear, but her concentration was shot, and for the first time ever Eggsy crossed the finish line before her. The self-satisfied dance he did would have made her laugh if the simple green letters that had appeared briefly on her lenses didn’t command most of her attention.

Eggsy’s dance faltered and he frowned at her, confused. “Rox?”

She cleared her throat, then shook her head and smiled at him. “It’s nothing.”

Eggsy grinned. “You know what’s not nothing? Me _finally_ beating you. Guess it’s official. I can kick your arse, Lancelot.”

“In your dreams, Galahad,” she shot back, and the conversation devolved into playful wrestling before a soft cough and a pointed look from Percival, who happened to be passing by with a visibly nervous Tequila, made them part. Eggsy bounded over to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss hello, which Percival pointedly ignored in favour of continuing on his way, leaving the other three agents behind.

Roxy stayed where she was a moment longer, thinking about that simple word she’d seen, and knowing exactly what it meant.

_Tonight._

***

“You don’t need to ring the doorbell,” Olivia informed her when she opened the door and stepped back to let Roxy in. “You practically live here.”

“Don’t tell your dads that,” Roxy joked, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up on the usual hook. “I’m pretty sure Merlin will skin me alive if he realizes the extent to which I’m defiling his daughter.”

Olivia laughed. “I think my dads trust me enough to decide for myself whether skinning is required. Although,” and here Olivia’s voice lowered seductively, “I wouldn’t mind a little stripping, if you felt the urge.”

“Haven’t even taken my shoes off and you’re already trying to get me naked,” Roxy teased, removing the aforementioned shoes and leaning in to peck her girlfriend on the lips. “At least tell me you bought me dinner first.”

Olivia let out a mock groan. “Ugh, so much work.” But she winked and led Roxy deeper into the house.

Dinner turned out to be takeaway from Roxy’s favourite Thai place, curled up on the sofa with the television running in the background. Olivia finished her plate first and contented herself to half watching, half playing with the buttons on Roxy’s blouse. Roxy didn’t discourage her, merely relaxed into the touches as she finished up her own food. When she set the plate down on the coffee table and leaned back again, Olivia took the opportunity to slip the top few buttons from their holes and slide her hand inside, petting at the fabric of Roxy’s bra.

“This is a nice one,” she commented softly.

Roxy blushed. “I changed after I got your message.” She normally wore the Kingsman ones; closer to a sports bra, they were far more comfortable, had Kevlar sew into the lining, and best of all had been made especially to her measurements. But tonight had called for something a little more special, in her opinion, so she’d made the effort.

Olivia seemed to appreciate it at any rate, toying idly with the lacy trim. “Red’s a good colour on you. Wish you wore it more.”

“Kingsman duty doesn’t call for much variation on the colour spectrum, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Olivia hummed in acknowledgement, sliding her hand farther in so she could cup at Roxy’s breast through the fabric, the touch firm but not harsh. Roxy’s breath caught in her throat and she angled more towards Olivia, pushing into the touch and leaning in to brush her lips against her girlfriend’s. Olivia deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth with the same precision Roxy had seen her hack into encrypted files with. Roxy reached out to touch too, and Olivia drew away.

“Come on,” she said, standing up and offering Roxy her hands. Roxy took them and allowed herself to be guided to the bedroom. Not theirs, precisely, not yet, but at the moment it didn’t matter. Olivia paused in the doorway for a minute, headed cocked ever so slightly as she regarded Roxy, who couldn’t help marvelling for a moment at how like her adopted father she looked before the moment passed, and Olivia was stepping towards her again.

“You got my message?” Olivia asked her, voice as gentle as the touches she used to undo the remaining buttons on Roxy’s blouse and push it off her shoulders. She ran her fingers appreciatively over the bra one more time before undoing the clasp and letting that fall too.

“I did,” Roxy confirmed. She reached out too, and Olivia allowed her to return the favour, stretching easily as the jumper she was wearing was pulled over her head. “Are you sure about tonight?”

“I think I should be asking you that question,” Olivia pointed out. She unbuttoned Roxy’s trousers and tugged the fabric down her hips, letting Roxy step out of them and her underwear as she did the same for herself. Then she guided Roxy backwards, laying her out on the bed, Roxy’s hair fanning out in a halo on the pillows.

Roxy settled against the mattress and gave Olivia a wry smile. “You know me. Ready for anything.”

Olivia’s eyes were dark with arousal and intrigue. “I know,” she said. “But I would have been okay if you said no.”

“I know. I wanted to say yes.”

Olivia cupped Roxy’s cheek, stroking her fingers over the smooth skin. “You remember what we agreed on?” she asked.

“Traffic lights.” Roxy nodded. She’d done the research when Olivia had first suggested this. “Yellow if I need to pause, red to stop.” It seemed a bit excessive, but if it made Olivia feel better she would oblige.

As if reading her mind, Olivia said, “It’s better to have a safeword for a game like this. It’s fairly tame, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, but accidents do happen.”

“Especially when playing with fire.” Roxy grinned.

Olivia’s faint concern morphed into a lazy smirk. “Aye.” Her accent shifted ever so slightly, that tiny tinge of Scottish brogue she’d picked up from her adopted father that never failed to make Roxy shiver in delight. She stepped back from the bed, and Roxy craned her neck up to watch as Olivia began to light the candles that circled the room, until a faint yellow light made shadows dance along the wall and turned the white bedspread gold.

“Turn over,” Olivia murmured, reaching out to run her fingers over Roxy’s arm, and Roxy turned onto her front obediently, making herself comfortable and turning her head to the side so she could watch as Olivia plucked a bottle from the bedside table. Then Olivia moved out of her field of vision, straddling Roxy’s thighs as she twisted open the cap. “Just relax.”

Roxy didn’t need the command: she was already close to boneless. The feeling intensified as Olivia’s hands found her shoulders, digging in firmly as she began to knead at the muscles, her fingers slick with oil. Roxy moaned in appreciate and went limp, hissing every time a knot of tension unravelled under Olivia’s clever hands.

“Where’d you learn how to do this?” Roxy slurred. Her tongue was pleasantly heavy.

Olivia chuckled. “My da taught me.”

“Bet Harry fucking loves it.”

Another laugh. “He does. But I’m not exactly in a mood to talk about my fathers.”

“Yeah, fair enough,” Roxy agreed. “ _Oh_ , that’s amazing.” Olivia’s hands had slid down her back, digging into a knot near the base of her spine. “ _God_ , yeah.”

“And this is just foreplay.” Roxy didn’t have to see Olivia’s face to hear the smile in her words. “You’re really going to love what comes next.”

Roxy shivered, even though Olivia’s hands were warm and the oil had yet to cool on her skin. “Okay.”

Olivia moved up again, hands sliding over Roxy’s shoulders and down her arms. “Soon. Let me finish here first.”

“Mmm, no complaints from me.” Roxy’s eyes fluttered closed. “You just go ahead and do your thing.” Her head was a bit fuzzy in the best sort of way as Olivia continued the massage, working out her arms in turn and then finally moving up her neck.

Eventually, however, the pressure disappeared, and Roxy opened her eyes slowly, letting out a questioning hum. Olivia placed one hand in the middle of her back, a reassurance. “Are you ready for the next part?”

“Yes.”

“Can I hear your safewords one more time?”

“Yellow if I want to pause. Red if I need to stop.”

“That’s right.” Olivia shifted, climbing off of Roxy and positioning herself next to her. Through half-lidded eyes, Roxy watched her pick up one of the candles from the nightstand and tilt it, letting a single drop fall onto her own wrist. Olivia dabbed at it with a finger, and then flicked the bulb off. Apparently satisfied, she turned back to Roxy. “This will sting a little. We’ll try just a drop to start, and if it hurts too much, you tell me.”

Roxy could take a great deal of pain. Merlin had trained her well. But she didn’t say that. That sort of pain didn’t belong here, in the bed she sometimes shared with her girlfriend, the bed she hoped would officially become ‘theirs’ sometime soon.

And Olivia was right; the first drop did sting. Roxy hissed in a breath as the wax touched her skin, burning hot, like it was searing her. And yet Roxy knew it was not, knew it was far from hot enough to leave a mark, knew Olivia had been as careful and methodical about planning this as she was about any Kingsman mission. More than that, it wasn’t an unpleasant sort of pain. Much like the massage, which had made her ache, the burning sensation lit something low in her stomach, something that made her grow warm in an entirely different way.

“How does it feel?” Olivia asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. The candles danced with her breath.

“It’s good,” Roxy murmured. She turned her head properly, strained until she could look Olivia in the eyes and smile. “It feels really good.”

“Good,” Olivia murmured. Her lips stretched into a smile too, and she reached out with her free hand, tilting Roxy’s head back into a more natural position. “We’ll keep going, then.” Her voice was low, thick with an arousal Roxy rarely heard, and her body responded instinctually to the tone. Dampness started to grow between her legs, and she resisted the urge to reach between them as her clit started to throb. Instead, she relaxed again, and when she was completely pliant Olivia began her work.

The strokes of wax were not consistent. Roxy couldn’t help but cry out softly, tiny gasps that slipped past her lips as her body lit up in lines of fire, the throbbing between her legs growing more insistent at the pleasure-pain of Olivia’s ministrations. She couldn’t identify the shapes that Olivia was making, only recognized the curves and loops of the strokes across her back as Olivia marked her.

“You’re doing so well,” Olivia murmured. “Absolutely stunning.”

Roxy keened at the praise, wanting to arch back but finding it almost impossible to move. Olivia leaned down and laid a kiss on her shoulder blade, mouthing at the skin, teeth scraping faintly over the bone. “Almost done,” she whispered, and another curve of wax dripped across Roxy’s back. Her whole body was alight, like she was glowing from the inside out. One more stroke, and then Olivia sat back, setting the candle on the nightstand again as Roxy grit her teeth against the fading final sting, eyes closed, brow furrowed.

Olivia’s hands were feather-light as they traced back over the marks she’d made. “Gorgeous,” she said. “Mine.”

A shudder went through Roxy as the possessive, and she breathed her assent. “Yours.”

“My brave knight. We’re almost done here, sweetheart.”

A stab of disappointment went through Roxy, but it was extinguished almost instantly as she gasped, arching back into the tines of the comb Olivia ran across her back, spreading tingles rippling out from wherever it touched. “ _Oh_.”

Olivia hummed softly, a soothing noise, and continued to scrap off the wax, collecting the little white flecks in her palm. She deposited them and the comb next to the candle and then rolled Roxy gingerly onto her back, leaning over her and kissing her deep. Her fingers slid down Roxy’s body again and found her folds, dripping wet and aching, and Roxy arched into the touch again, letting out a long moan against Olivia’s lips as Olivia slid two fingers inside her, crooking and rubbing at just the right place to make her see stars. She panted into her girlfriend’s mouth, distantly aware that her hand had come up to clutch at Olivia’s shoulder desperately, holding on tight as Olivia worked her over, guiding her up to and over the edge, Roxy coming on her fingers with a quiet sob of her name.

She slumped back against the bed, body somehow loose and tight at the same time. Olivia withdrew her fingers and pet at her skin, pressing a trail of kisses along her neck until Roxy found the strength to roll onto her side and wrap an arm around Olivia’s neck, pulling her close and returning the favour. Olivia’s orgasm was gentler, her mouth falling open silently when she came.

The afterglow was warm, possibly from the ghost of the wax lingering on Roxy’s skin, or the number of candles still burning in the bedroom, or the beautiful woman who lay pressed against her, wrapped in her arms, their legs tangled together as close as they could.

“Thank you,” Olivia said after a while.

“I enjoyed it.”

“But you didn’t have to try it. And you did.”

Roxy tilted Olivia’s chin up and gave her a soft kiss. “It’s something you like. I’d try anything once if I knew you liked it. And I liked it too.”

“I’m glad.”

They lay together in silence for another minute, and then Olivia let out a long sigh. Roxy looked at her quizzically. “What?”

“The only part I don’t like.” Olivia snorted and buried her face against Roxy’s collarbone. “Getting up to blow all the candles out.”

Roxy laughed. “I’ll get them.” It took a minute to convince Olivia to let her go, and half that time to make sure all the candles had been extinguished before Roxy climbed back into bed and allowed Olivia to wrap her up again.

Her skin was still tingling pleasantly by the time she fell asleep.


End file.
